User talk:Mr.HyperSonic360
I am a big fan of the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. My favorite sonic game is Sonic Unleashed because of the replay value and the exploration it has. I was playing Sonic Unleashed on my Xbox 360 one day when the mail arrived. Oddly, it was Sunday when the mail came to my house. I went to my mailbox to get it and all that came was a weird disk with "Sonic.fmv" written on the disk with permanent marker. With me being a huge supporter of the Sonic commuity I took the disk to my room and installed what came with it. When the game was done downloading I launched the game and started to play it. The "SEGA" jingle played but it was slowed down so much that it sounded like something very demonic. Then the Sonic 3 logo played and I was very excited to play it. But then, something very creepy happened to Sonic for a split second and that was all I needed to see. His eyes went black with red dots in the middle of Sonic's eyes and blood dripping from his eyes almost as if he was crying bloody tears. I ignored it and continued on with the game. Then the data select screen showed up but something was very wrong with it. Only Tails, Knuckles, and Dr. Eggman showed up. I picked Tails then the screen froze for about five seconds then I heard a very scary laugh. It almost sounded like Satan laughing in a video game. Then the screen cut to black for about another five seconds then some text popped up saying "Up for round 3?" then the text faded away. Then something else showed up. It said "Angle Island zone Act 1" the place was on fire. Then Tails poped up but oddly, he looked really sad. He was pointing right so I listened to Tails and went right, then seven seconds later, Sonic showed up. I couldn't believe it he was actually chasing Tails. I tried to run away but I was too late, Sonic caught up to him. For about ten seconds Tails was crying and I just sat there, watching, I was actually starting to tear up a little bit myself. Then, out of nowhere, Sonic popped up for two seconds then he threw himself at Tails and the screen cut to black. I heard the most horrific scream in my life. Then I heard that horrific laugh again and some text popped up saying "You're too slow, want to try again?". Then the data select screen came up again. I was horrified as I looked at Tails at the top right of the screen, he was actually dead. I continued and picked Knuckles, not knowing what to think of it. I heard the devilish laugh again and the screen cut to black. Then I saw something come up saying "Don't look back". Then Knuckles show up and he look scared himself, I felt scared too. I was in an area with lots of piller's and jewels. Then something shocked me, I saw the Chaos/Super Emeralds and the Master Emerald itself. Then Sonic popped up and static covered the screen for about five seconds and some text popped up saying "You're in my home". Then the static came up again for five seconds then it went away. Then I was kicked back to the data select screen. As I looked up at knuckles, I shit my pants, knuckles' arms cut off and he was crying bloody tears. I didn't play the game for another 48 hours. Then I went back to play it, the game saved my progress and I picked Dr. Eggman. The gamefroze for about six seconds as i heard that terrifying as all hell laugh again, then the screen cut to black. Then yet another title card came up and it read "You will die". I was so scared. Then the level loaded and it actually a kind of a cheery level and it kind of made me lighten up a little, but eggman however was scared. I made him go forward and then a dash pad appeared. I made eggman go on it he went skyrocketing forward. Then, suddenly a wall of spikes appeared and eggman went right into them. Every part of his body went everywhere, I was horrified. Then my computer shut itself off, I mashed the power button to turn it back on but nothing. But then I heard the most horrifying laugh of my life. On my couch, staring right me, was a Sonic plush with blood coming out of his eyes and he had a bloody blade in his hand. Sonic charge at me, he forced the blade through my heart, I died. Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Mr.HyperSonic360 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content, or something that you wrote instead of found on the Internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Princess Callie (talk) 02:28, March 3, 2014 (UTC)